Digimon: Virtual Friends
by SonicFreeColors1234
Summary: There is a virus within the Digital World, Digimon are affected by it, and are turned into 'Shadows' ; some kidnapping other Digimon, and torturing them.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh. Walking around the forest is boring, I wish I just had _something_ to do, instead of just wondering around here with no destination or whatever. What _am_ I doing walking around this forest anyway? Oh well, a little midnight walk might do some good for me. I mean, c'mon, training all day has made me tired. And don't even get me started, about that ambush Matt and I ran into today. I don't even want to talk about it, it was _that_ bad. But, of course, I handled them all...with a little help from Matt. "Hi there, WereGarurumon!" I saw MachGaogamon, seemingly popping out of nowhere. "How was your day?""It was fine, but not the greatest day in my life," I sat on the grass, and stared up into the sky. I needed to relax after such a hard day, but it's not all about me, I don't want to act selfish or whatever. "How was yours, MachGaogamon?""It was just an ordinary day, a little training and all. Some running and sparring," he took a seat beside me, and gazed into the sky too. "The sky sure looks beautiful."What does he mean by that? The sky looks normal to me. "Do you think so?" he said, interrupting my thoughts. "Um, yeah," I responded. I wonder what made it seem to special to him."Man, all this bulky armor is holding me down. Mind if I take it off?" MachGaogamon shifted around, making some noise that came from his gauntlets and such. "Uh, no. It's okay, MachGaogamon." We just sat there, staring at the stars, he didn't even move. Our eyes were locked into the sky for some reason. I suppose I didn't want to make any eye-contact with MachGaogamon, he was kinda making me...uncomfortable at the time. It was just that...he was so close to me, his hand slightly touching mine. I felt a heating sensation in my cheeks, I slightly moved my hand away from his. I could see his face out of the corner of my eye, it had that worried-look of his. "What's wrong, WereGarurumon?""Oh, nothing dude," I laughed nervously, out of pressure. "Say, it's getting kinda late, I think I'd better be going home," I got up, and walked towards my home. Well...it's actually an old run-down building, but who cares? "Bye, MachGaogamon."

I slammed the door behind me, my fists balled up. Being the Digimon of Courage, and I couldn't even tell him what's wrong. Maybe I just had a rough day, hopefully some sleep can get me back to my normal self.I slumped into the small clump of hay, which acted as my pillow. I live in a barn, about two-stories tall. Funny thing, the only reason I live here is that no one else would take me in. But that's another I couldn't sleep, _his_ image was etched in my mind, for some reason. I didn't stop thinking about him, I just replayed that same event in my head, trying to figure out what's wrong with me._MachGaogamon sat beside me, on the grass, in the middle of the forest. "So, WereGarurumon...what was so wrong about today? You said that today wasn't the best for you, why so?""Nothing, it's just that today wore me out; all the training and that horde of enemies coming out of nowhere," I looked down from the sky and stared at MachGaogamon, "but I don't wanna talk about myself. Was your day okay? Too bad, just right, or somethin'?""It wasn't too bad, but I feel much better now. It's much calmer here than anywhere I've ever been. I just feel, well, safe here. It might be the environment itself...or something else," MachGaogamon looked back at me, I could sense the caring in his eyes. "It might even be you, WereGarurumon,"_I woke up from my dream, my heart beating frantically. I wanted to get back to sleep, back into my dream, to see what might've happened next! But I couldn't go back to sleep, not with my head full of thoughts and my heart beating so fast, all I could do was stare up at the ceiling, thinking things through and trying to calm myself down. I then heard the door being knocked on, interrupting my thoughts. Who could be here at this time?


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is it?" I shouted as I walked towards the wooden door, rubbing my eyes. I opened the door, and saw ExVeemon standing on the other side. "What is it, ExVeemon?""You haven't by any chance seen MachGaogamon, have you? I can't get into our house without him, he's the only one who has the key.""I didn't know you lived with h-" "To be more precise, _he_ lives with _me_," ExVeemon interrupted. That doesn't make sense. "How can he live with you, if _he's_ got the only key?" "T-That's not the point, Garuru. The point is, do you know where MachGaogamon is?" I wonder why MachGaogamon didn't go back home right away. Maybe he's still in the forest. "I think I may know where he is, ExVeemon. Follow me.""DUDE! It's freezing out here!" "It's not my fault you didn't bring any clothing along, I warned you that it's about twenty-below-zero out here," I said as I un-zipped my jacket, and handed it to ExVeemon, "Here, this might keep you from freezing to death." "W-Won't you get cold too?" "No, I got fur, unlike you," but I was cold anyway."Hey, WereGarurumon...why is it so cold out here?" It was oddly cold out here, just a few hours ago it was warm with a slight breeze every now and then, but what happened? "I guess there might be some viruses or whatever in the Digital World. Oh, we're here already," I scanned the area for MachGaogamon, ExVeemon doing the same."MACHGAOGAMON! WHERE ARE YOU?" "Can you please, be a little quieter, dude? You're killing my ears!" "Sorry, Garuru. I just want to go home," ExVeemon said lightheartedly. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you, Vee." "I wonder where that Digimon is," I saw ExVeemon turn his head a bit, he ears straight up, what was he doing? "Do you hear something?" ExVeemon said. "Yes, I hear _something_, but I'm not sure what it is." "Um...maybe we should head back to your place, WereGarurumon." "Huh? Why, ExVeemon?" "L-Look behind you, it's a snow storm!" "A snow storm?" I turned around, and saw what ExVeemon was talking about.

How is there a snow storm in the middle of a forest, and with no snow around at all? Something is really messing with the Digital World! "Don't just stand there dude! Run!" I shouted to ExVeemon, who just stood there, his mouth agape. "B-But how is there a snowstorm?" If he keeps asking questions he's going to die frozen; I grabbed his arm and ran away from the snowstorm, but he was slowing me down. "VEE! It would help if you at least move your legs!"We arrived back at my barn, ExVeemon shivering from the cold. "What do you think is happening with the Digital World, WereGarurumon? And do you have any clue to where MachGaogamon is?" "Well, no, I don't know what's happening to the World. But, I do have an idea to where MachGaogamon is," I went over to the kitchen, that I built myself, and poured ourselves cups of coffee._Where are you, MachGaogamon?_ I stared at the liquid in the cup, ExVeemon directly in front of me. We sat at a table, in front of the fireplace, which the dragon lit up with his firebreath. _Where did you go? Did the storm sweep you up and carry you somewhere else?_ I was still thinking about that dream I had, making up what would've happened next, but it didn't seem that real like it was before. I felt a claw tap my forehead, disturbing my thoughts. "W-What, ExVeemon?" "Have you been listening to a word I said?" "Um, sure?" "Really? Then what did I say?" he said with a sly grin plastered on his face. "You were...talking about staying a night over here? Because you can't get in your house?" "I know you weren't listening, but good guess. Right on the dot," he finished his drink and spoke to me again. "So, can I stay?" "Sure, ExVeemon. Just sleep where ever you like."


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm. I wonder where is the best place to nap. This is a big place, but too big for me to find a spot to sleep quickly. Oh, that seems like a nice place to sleep.

_Where is that room-mate of mine? I've been standing out here for over an hour already, and still no sign of MachGaogamon. "Where is he? Usually he's home before me, what's keeping him?" Maybe I could break into my own house. I wonder if I can burn the door down._

_After many failed attempts, I finally gave up. "Aww, this is never going to work. What is that door made of anyway?" I decided that I should visit WereGarurumon, since he's one of MachGaogamon's best friends. Second after me, of course. And, he's also the only one who lives nearby, if you count his house being a mile away from here._

_Here I am, in front of WereGarurumon's door, waiting out in the cold, again. Why is life so cruel today? I knocked for what seemed like eternity, until he finally answered the door. "Dude, where have you been? I've been out here for a long time." "Sorry for keeping you waiting. Why don't you come inside?"_

I woke up from my dream, a sound woke me up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and looked around me. It looked like nothing was th- "Ahem. May I ask you what you're doing in _my_ bed, Vee?" WereGarurumon said as he appeared from the shadows, in the corner of the room. "T-This is your bed? Sorry! I didn't mean to-" "Nah, it's okay. But you could've at least told me where you were going to sleep. I became worried when I couldn't find you after you left. I thought you ran off or somethin'." He just stood there, his crystal-like yellow eyes, glaring at me. "Um, do you want me to move somewhere else?" "If you're in my sight, then yes." "Why, WereGarurumon?" "Matt just contacted me, he said that one of his friends caught a virus in the Digital World, but it can't be fixed. The other Digimon has been experiencing the same thing as us, and more," he took a seat next to me, and continued talking. "They've seen storms, out of control weather, and even some paranormal stuff. The person who sold this house to me said that this once belonged to a wealthy owner, who died unexpectedly in his sleep." "R-Really?" I asked. This is giving me goosebumps already. "NO!" WereGarurumon laughed, I was blushing out of anger. "Dude! You almost gave me nightmares!" "Gotcha! But the virus is still real, except for the paranormal stuff," he slapped my back playfully, while laughing his ass off. "Very funny," I said sarcastically. "Would it make you feel better if I slept next to you, big baby?" Okay, he is really pushing my buttons right now! "Whatever! I just want to go back to sleep! So far it's the only thing keeping me warm from the cold! I swear it feels like winter out here, and your house doesn't make things better. All the open cracks coming from the wooden walls that were made with planks are making things w-" "You complain too much, Vee. By the way, it's not my fault this barn was built so poorly." "Fine, whatever! Now can I go to sleep now?" "Fine, fine. But don't come running to me if you see the ghost in your dreams," he started laughing again. Just great, it's gonna be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

"W-What's going on? You 'kay Ex?" "P-Please don't go...Angewomon!" Heh, that Digimon and his so-called girlfriend. He's got to know that she doesn't love him back. I wonder what dream he's having now. "Dude, wake up!" _And understand that she doesn't love you back!_. "W-What, huh?" I felt ExVeemon fumbling around, saying, "Why is it so dark?" Oh man! Why is he touching _there_? "S-Stop t-touching..." "Touching what? It's so dark, I can't see a thing." "Y-You're touching m-my..." His tantalizing fingers massaged the very spot where my sheath was, my member coming out, "What's this?" "Just get off!" I pushed him away, him not touching me anymore. I was grateful, that it was pitch black. "Ow, what was that for?" I felt his hands wrap around my wrists, shoving me onto the cold, concrete ground. "It's not my fault you went down there, Ex!" I tried pushing ExVeemon off me, but somehow I couldn't, even though I was stronger than him "You gonna let me go, or what?" I didn't hear anything, except for the crickets chirping outside. But I still felt his hands on me, his warm breath breathing on me. "EXVEEMON! LET ME GO! EX! E-Ex? Are you -" but before I could finish, I felt his lips against mine, his grip slowly releasing from my wrists. What was he doing? I wanted to hit him, push him, bite him, at least do something to stop! But I couldn't. I didn't want to, he tasted so good, I...I just didn't want him to stop. This lasted for awhile longer, and he finally broke away. "W-What's that for? Why did you...k-kiss me? ExVeemon?" Still nothing. What's making him speechless? "Mmm. You taste so good. But why are you calling me that? I'm ShadowMachGaogamon." "WHAT? GET THE HELL OFF ME!" The virus is now infecting the Digimon themselves now! Is it the 'Shadow' effect? I heard it re-arranges the Digimon's DNA, causing the Digimon to have a total opposite character, and making them evil. A better question is; _how_ is it infecting the Digimon? The 'Shadow' effect is only a rum- "NO ONE, YELLS AT ME!" He then grabbed me by my neck, choking me until I passed out.

I'm laying on the ground, back-side up, facing into the darkness. Where am I? All I could remember is being hit by WereGarurumon, and hitting the wall. Then something hit me in the head, and I passed out, and...and...I'm tied up. Great, my ankles are tied together, and so are my wrists. I can't even move being tied up like this. "HELP! I need help!" I felt so vulnerable like this, anyone could do anything to me. I'm scaring myself now. "Well, well, well. Look who's here, isn't it ExVeemon, and your friend WereGarurumon." Oh, I hate being in the dark, who is talking? "ExVeemon! You there?" It was WereGarurumon, but before I could answer him, the stranger said, "I'm ShadowLeomon, with my partner; ShadowMachGaogamon," I then heard some footsteps nearby, one pair landing right in front of my face, almost stepping on my nose. By the way, what's up with the 'Shadow' stuff? "EX! The virus has infected them! Becaref-" WereGarurumon was cut off. "Don't you dare speak! You will do as you're told!" Leomon said. I heard metal hitting the ground, the sound coming right in front of me. "Better take of my armor so it doesn't get too uncomfortable for us," ShadowMachGaogamon said. What's he going to do? And I got my answer. "ShadowMachGaogamon and I want to have a little..._fun_ with you two. Hope you don't mind if it gets messy." I hope they don't mean...intercourse!"You're easy for me, no need for you to strip down," ShadowMachGaogamon whispered in my ear. He first removed all his armor; the metallic protection for his feet thrown away, his pants sliding down. I could hear all of it, but I couldn't see a thing. "If you even make one move, other than following my commands, I will fuck you so hard you'll bleed for eternity. But...if you listen to me one-hundred-percent, I'll go easy on you," he said untying the bonds from my wrists."Now, stand on your knees. That's a command." I did so, and waited for the inevitable. "Good, now open wide." I can't believe this is happening. He then slapped me because of my hesitation. "Don't listen fast enough, we'll go straight to fucking." I opened my mouth, and felt ShadowMachGaogamon slide his member into my mouth. He didn't say anything; all he did was move his hips back and forth, humping my mouth. "Ooohh, you're starting to send me over the edge so quickly. Done this before?" I shook my head side-to-side, signalling 'No', careful not to disrupt pleasuring him. "Feels like you did...Aaahh. Now use your tongue," I felt his hands grasp the back of my neck, shoving my face inwards. I used my tongue, and swirled it around his dick. I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this, this is basically rape, and I'm enjoying this? "S-So...good!" ShadowMachGaogamon went faster, rocking his hips back and forth. I could feel my own member grow hard, oh how this was embarrassing!"You can stop now," he said. I could barely hear him, I was in ecstasy! It took awhile before I actually stopped. "I guess someone's a little greedy, but don't worry," he patted my head, "that's a good thing. Now, lay on your back."I felt the tip of his dick touch my tail-hole, a little cold to the touch. Then without warning, he started pushing it in, and out, slowly. He then increased his speed, saying, "O-Oh! S-So tight, and warm!" I cringed in pain and pleasure, but the pain was worth it. After awhile, the pain went completely away, and I started to get closer and closer to my orgasm. I started saying, "Faster! Ooohh, so good!" "You like that? Huh?" "Aaahh, y-yes!" He went in deeper, and faster, his hand started stroking my member. "I-I'm going to cum!" After a few more thrusts, I shot my load onto both of us, the white substance on our chests. He then came into me, filling my insides with his hot seed. We laid there for awhile longer, and out in the distance, we heard a loud howl and a roar. Heh, I guess Leomon and WereGarurumon had as much as fun as we did.


End file.
